This invention relates to a connector for furniture and is primarily concerned with the joining together of two furniture parts, such as panels, in abutment and at right angles.
A known connector type has two elongate body members which can be brought together and secured with each body member having two projecting bosses for engagement with and retention in bores formed in respective furniture panels. The members are retained in the respective panels by frictional engagement of the bosses with the bores, and the two members are secured together by a screw.
An object of this invention is to provide a connector generally of the above construction which avoids a screw means to secure the two members.